Severus Rogue, mon Amour
by Courgetton
Summary: Toutes ces années de puissance terrible ne furent que des leurres, on ne peut t'égaler, j'agissais sur leurs vies, toi, même après la mort tu parcours la mienne.


_**Pour Cha Darcy (oui maintenant, je dédie), ma Fripouille rebelle qui me fait me coucher à 2h30 du mat', génial mélange d'humour cinglant, de réparties massacrantes et de gentillesse.**_

Lily,

Désormais, je peux te l'avouer, je l'ai haï des que je l'ai aperçu. Ne m'en garde pas rancune, tu n'en as pas le pouvoir, ce serait rajouter à ton injustice, traîtresse.

Sa vue m'a rappelé l'échec de ma vie, elle a le goût rance de l'amertume.

Il est l'exacte copie de James, aussi stupidement impulsif, si irréfléchi, fougueux et irresponsable, le digne descendant de son père, il a tout hérité de lui, jusqu'au plus petit vice, son physique qui plait tant aux filles, sa personnalité si immature qui te faisait éclater de rire, sa capacité maladive à contourner l'éthique, son immonde coupe de cheveux dans laquelle tu aimais passer ta main en gloussant, la haine inébranlable que les Potter m'ont toujours voué.

Mais, par Merlin, il a tes yeux…

Dorénavant, nous n'avons plus aucun secret, devant toi, Reine parmi les femmes, j'ose enfin quémander des réponses : pourquoi m'avoir fait cela, tentatrice ? Tu es pire qu'aucune créature magique sur terre, par Merlin, tu es plus dangereuse que le Lord, ce n'est pas devant lui que je tremble et incline la tête, ce fut toujours face à toi.

Il n'y a que les faibles d'esprit qui adhèrent à sa cause d'épuration, son monde bancal, Voldemort ne sait placer que des pensées illusoires dans l'esprit alors que toi, toi, tu nous retournes le cerveau jusqu'à ce nous ne sachions plus exister que lorsque que l'on aperçoit tes yeux.

Tes yeux, il est amusant de penser que ce sont d'eux dont je suis tombé amoureux. Ton fils te les a volés, je l'exècre pour ça, tu n'avais pas le droit, pourquoi venir me hanter ? Lui, il ne sait pas, il n'arrive pas à regarder comme toi, il ne mérite pas cette partie de ton être devenue immortelle.

Tes yeux… apothéose de couleurs, les piètres connaisseurs clamaient qu'ils étaient verts, non, Lily, ils ne sont pas verts, ils sont multicolores, ils sont extraordinaires, ils sont indéfinissables, comment peut on prétendre nommer l'innommable ? Pauvres fous, tes yeux sont _l'absolu._

Je me vante d'être le seul les ayant réellement _vus_, même Potter n'a pas su les déchiffrer, moi, dès que je me suis perdu dans tes émeraudes, j'ai su que ta vie n'était constituée que de faux semblants, derrière l'imperfection doucereuse de tes traits candides se cachait une autre, chimère dévastatrice.

Souviens toi, de ce premier jour, de cette première rencontre durant laquelle tu as signé mon arrêt de mort, Potter te nommait « mon Ange », il ne croyait pas si bien dire, Lily, tu étais mon Ange, celui annonçant l'inéluctable fin prochaine.

Je suis persuadé que tu aurais fait une excellente Serpentard, tu avais la fourberie et la cruauté des serpents, n'essaie pas de me contredire, je le voyais à la façon avec laquelle tu te délectais de me voir souffrir et peiner chaque jour pour qu'enfin tu me remarques. J'ai toujours eu l'intime conviction d'être le plus doué, laisse-moi t'expliquer : j'arrivais avec une étonnante facilité à les manipuler, ils pensaient ce que _je voulais _qu'ils pensent, ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, il suffisait de leur faire croire que l'idée provenait de leur esprit décérébré, il se cachait la vérité, c'est un don inquiétant n'est ce pas ? Incroyable pouvoir. Ne t'es tu jamais demandé pourquoi une fille si brillante et pleine de vie que Melissa White s'était suicidée ? Toutes ces années de puissance terrible ne furent que des leurres, on ne peut t'égaler, j'agissais sur leurs vies, toi, même après la mort tu parcours la mienne.

Tu ne m'as jamais plus regardé Lily, cette première rencontre est gravée dans mon esprit, et le soir, je te revois.

J'aurais tout fait pour toi Lily, tu aurais été ma Reine, l'ange destructeur si séduisant, intouchable, ton piédestal aurait rivalisé avec ma banalité insultante, pour un de tes regards brûlants, j'aurai été ton ombre, ton esclave, je me serai traîné jour et nuit à tes pieds pour que tu daignes m'offrir un sourire éclatant avec ce petit air ingénu si érotique que tu délivrais à Potter. A quoi bon garder de futiles manières, tu m'as tout pris, ma fierté, mon arrogance, ma vie.

Garce. Pourquoi l'avoir choisi lui ? Pourquoi ancrer dans mon esprit si parfaites pensées irréalisables ? Garce. Je me hais de t'aimer.

Harry aurait pu être mon enfant si seulement tu avais prêté de l'importance à mon existence, mon fils, le mien, le _nôtre_, qu'il ait tes yeux m'aurait comblé de joie, comprends-tu, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu m'avais regardé de nouveau.

Je survis en sachant ton indifférence à mon égard, je laisse éclater les foudres de ma frustrations sur ton fils, je blâme James à travers lui, ne vois tu pas qu'ils ont causé ta mort ? Tous les deux. Ils sont responsables. Jamais je ne leur pardonnerai. Lorsque je croise les yeux de ton fils, ma condamnation ne peut en être que plus sévère, ils me donnent la fausse impression que tu es toujours en vie, que d'un moment à l'autre, tu vas pousser la porte de ma salle de potions et me donner enfin _ton sourire._

_._

Potter junior me hait, il sait, ne comprend pas comment un être aussi infâme et aigri ait pu osé poser les yeux sur toi, l'éternelle. Petit con.

Maintenant, plus rien n'a d'importance, ils vont me tuer. Tant mieux, je te retrouverai enfin et tu m'appartiendras, comme Potter t'as eu dans la vie, je te posséderais dans la mort, funèbre projet, mon Ange, mais si doux. Ce ne sera plus très long, ils se lasseront des doloris, j'attends la délivrance avec impatience.

Que tout redevienne poussière, je n'ai jamais vécu qu'à travers tes yeux.


End file.
